Lost in the Past
by winter-spell
Summary: Another time turner fic. Hermione gets thrown into the past,but what will happen to her and those around her?My first proper story, so please criticize :P HGSB LEJP Rated T because I'm not sure about what they mean :P
1. Chapter 1

**diclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING**

Time is a thing not to be messed with

Time has no controller

Time is sometimes conquered, but even then only for a short amount of time

Time is sometimes tried to be ruled

Hermione has tried to rule time

And failed

--

She knew something had gone wrong when she lost count of her spins,when the usual amount was simply 20.Suddenly thoughts were flying around her head, 'Maybe I'm stuck, in this portal of time, no-one to save me. Where wil i go, Will i go anywhere, or just keep floating, throughout time, until dead'Hermoones mind was colapsing with negative thoughts, nothing to over rule them.

Until she landed.

The ground felt hard and she felt unsteady,a common side effect of tim travel, but this time it was different, not only did she feel dizzy but her sorroundings had somewhat changed. Hagrids hut was not to be seen, no longer perched on the edge of the hill the Quiditch pitch not so large and bright. But most of all it was night.

Hermione quickly looked at the time turner,black out of pure use and age. Why had she not checked the cracks before spining, she was now in an unknown time

After a while of thinking Hermione decided to head up to the castle, it was the only thing she could do, and find the headmaster, whoever it was.

--

**So what do you think, sould carry on this story, better yet should I carry on writing altogether?**

**It's all up to you!**

**Sorry about the length, just not sure i wanted to do this and the whole talk with Dumbledore in the same chapter**

**Please reveiw whether to tell me it a rubbish or acceptable I would just like your opinion!**

**Anyways,**

**Winter-spell**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, GRRR

Slowly she walked up to the gargoyle.'Now what?Sugarplums? Swirled twirls? hmm how about something simple, Chocolate frogs?' The gargoyle soon twisted from its place to reveal stairs, and Hermione made her way to the top of the staircase not surewhat would be at the top to meet her. Before lomg she reached the old dark door which seemed ever the more intimidating to hermione.

Knock

Knock

Knock

The silence was defeaning.Hermione was shaking,What was gong to happen to her, the one who dared to play with time.

"Hello?" a voice croaked "Come in." Hermione slowly entered the large room. Everything looked so much bigger and menacing, but then, on the large chair behind the desk, she saw something that calmed her nerves considerably.

"Dumbledore?"she asked.

"Yes. Who are you and how do you know of the entrance to my office" She could now see his face, he looked younger, much younger. How far had she truly gone back in time?

"Um Hello Sir, I am Hermione Granger. Sorry before you ask me any questions may I ask you one?"

"Yes, I suppose, What would you like to know?"

"This may sound a bit strange, but what year is it?"

"It is 1977, young lady why do you ask?" 'Oh my' Hermione thought. '21 whole years. But of course i cannot tell him im from the future that would ruin it all, well at least more than it is already.'

" I um... hit my head and I think I got a little um, muddled. Sorry" Hermione stuttered with a worried expression

"Oh of course, the hallways can be so dark at night, I only hope you can think more clearly now. In fact may I ask you some questions now?"

"Sure, I am guessing you would like to know why I'm here..."I really dont want to lie to dumbledore"you see my parents aren't here anymore and now I have nowhere to go, and i know this is a great place and you would , hopefully, take me in?"Hermione said slightly pleased she did not have to lie to the man who seemed to only speak truths

"Oh i see, im sorry for your loss" Hermione tried to look a little sad"This is also an extremely unusual occurance and has indeed not happened before, though i do not understand how you located it with out help on hand. But i will be happy to add you into our school, as you have nowhere alse to go. Sorry, what year are you in"

"Thank-you Sir, I'm in year 7"

"Well we shall have to sort you at tomorrow's"he glanced at the clock", tonight's dinner. You may sleep in the spare quarters ,through that door, for the remainder of tonight and then I shall give you permission to go to Hogsmead, the local village to collect clothes and books, which you seem to be lacking. But at this moment I am rather tired and as do you seem, goodnight "" Goodnight and Thankyou" she whispered the tiredness slowly taking her over.

--

**Hi everyone,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**I AM FUELLED ON REVIEWS !!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, still debating whether I should continue with this story...**

**anyways,**

**Winter-spell**


End file.
